Gravity falls evolved
by bryanliddellstyles
Summary: dipper maple and windy go on an adventure which leads to love, action, death ,and war will they all come out A live or will gravity falls be there grave?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Gravity falls evolved

Dipper and Mabel wake up in there room slightly groggy. Hearing their uncle stand yelling at the top of his voice. the twins jump from bed and run downstairs only to see their uncle Stan clutching a paper in anger.

dipper run to Stan to ask what's wrong. Stan reply the government has finally caught up with me. dipper ask Are you about to go to jail? Stan pinch his eyes and says quite the opposite looks like I have to send someone to jail. Mabel walks up and says so you have jury duty with a perplexing look on her face.

Yes kids the man is just trying to get free work out of me if I do any work I'll be pay for it. dipper says and if you don't do it won't you go to jail. Stan said well you have a point guess I have to. don't want A repeat of Columbia Stan shivers.

Dipper ask where will it be at .Stan reply a few towns over. Mabel cry how long will you be gone Grunkal Stan. I don't know these things can last days, weeks and sometimes even months. Stan says well looks like I have a business trip better go get ready for it. He then slump his head and walked into his room.

Dipper and Mabel then look at each other with grins on their faces if he leaves we get the shack to are self said dipper. Dipper then jumps and says I'll be able to find out more mysteries A about this town. Mabel slouching down and side I'll be able to have Unlimited sleep over with Candy and Grenda.

The two twins then run to their uncle room to help him pack his bags. Stan looked and ask well you two look like you are happy to see me go. Mabel said no weird just helping you cuz you look tired. Stan squinting his eye and side ok. Stan then turn to dipper and give him A debit card from his wallet and tells the boy use this for any emergency or if you run out of food. Mabel look angry uncle Stan why didn't you give it to me. Stan smile and says you will just max it out on junk food and smile dip .now your brother is A little more responsible that why i'm leaving him in charge. Stan walk to the door and says break it you buy it and if you see Wendy or Soos tell them that Shack is closed till I get back and No pay till I get back. Stan then look at the two kids and says no funny business you two.

Stan gets in his car throw his bag in the back seat starts the car up and drive off.

Mabel and dipper then jump in the air and do a high five. Before running into different directions Mabel to the phone and dipper to the attic. Mabel call Grenda and Candi and yell ultimate sleepover get here now!

While in the attic dipper fine his backpack under his bed dipper pack it. And gets ready to leave. Knock knock knock dipper and Mabel stop what there doing dipper comes down the stairs can only look at the door next to Mabel. he Slowly open the door to see a surprising face it was Wendy. The two pine twin side in relief dipper ask Wendy what are you doing here today is your day off. Wendy reply well I was walking down the street when Stan drove up and handed me a $20. he said if I make sure the two of you stay out of trouble hill give me a raise when he gets back.

Wendy look at the pine twins with a grin on her face. dipper had a backpack on ready to leave. Wendy could steal here candy and Grenda on the phone. Her frond slowly turn into a smile and she said well I got A free $20 and a raise out of this. and as long as you don't kill each other or burn this place down he don't have to No nothing. she then wink at the 2. Dipper than smiled at windy and ask what are you about to do. Wendy reply telling Dipper I'm going home to watch a monster movie marathon. Dipper had to think ...finally solve the mystery of this town or spend days on end with a cute girl. dipper being a boy in puberty only took 1 sec to say girl. Deeper than ask Wendy can I join you. Mabel not wanting to be left out then ask can I come to. Wendy said yes the more the merrier. Mabel ran back to the phone and told Grenda and Candy that the sleepover will be tomorrow. Mabel being just as fast ran up to the addict to pack a bag and back down to the kitchen to feed watals and then state out the door.

Dipper starts to thinking maybe I can give it another shot at love now that some time has past and me and Wendy have gotten a lot closer. sins that bunker thing. dipper than trips on a rock bringing him back to reality only to see that there almost to Wendys house. Wendy looks at dipper and says you ok little dood. dipper look and says yes with a skorn for the word little. Maple ran up to Wendy's door first jumping up and down saying old my god oh my god this is going to be the best sleepover ever. Wendy then pulled out her house keys and said chill Little dood.

Dipper walking through the door then asked where is your father and brothers. Wendy then said my father and two brothers are camping. Two brothers? Said dipper where's the other one? oh he's up stares or out in the woods again no clue what he's doing out there. he started to act a lot more mature for his age for the past few weeks . Actually he reminds me a lot of a chill out version of Robbie. Ok then said dipper well I'll go to the kitchen and make some popcorn and snack while you and Mabel go up stairs and start the movie.

Dipper than handed Wendy his bag and walk into the kitchen took out some peanut butter and jelly to make sandwiches and 2 packs of popcorn. he threw the popcorn into the microwave then set it to 3 minutes an Sat down to watch. Then from behind him he here a whats up dip. he then jumped up scared out of his mind only to see Wendy's brothers Oliver. Oliver tails Dipper dood you have to come down. Dipper than ask Oliver why did you sneak up on me like that. Oliver looked and said dood this is my house I think I'm allowed to walk around it. and I just came in through the backdoor. Where were you at just now side Dipper. just Taking with some friends in the woods. Dipper shrugged and said okay. Returning to the popcorn just as a it hit 1. he's then open the door an grad the popcorn and sandwiches he just made. and walk to the stairs then turn back and said see you later Oliver. Oliver grab a pop from the fridge and walk back out the door.

as dipper walk up the stairs into Wendy's room. Wendy asked who were you talking to. dipper responded your brother he scared the hell out of me. she looked at dipper and said so what food did you get dipper responded just sandwiches and popcorn. what no drink said Wendy. his head wint up as he prepared to go downstairs again when Wendy said dude I'm just pulling your leg. she pulled out a six pack of grape soda and a bag of chips. dipper side and relieved that he didn't have to go back downstairs.

So what movie are we going to watch tonight said Mabel. When Wendy pulled out a bunch of DVDs and said I have all of the newest zombie movies. Dipper mouth fill with chip said let's get this marathon on the way.

sorry ladies and gentlemen but the M waiting doesn't start till chapter 3 but it will be worth it


	2. Chapter 2 protection

chapter 2 protection

6 hours 4 movies after the marathon starts Wendy gets up and stop the fifth movie. And as she bent over dipper gets a little glimpse of Wendys panties which wakes him straight up. Wendy turns to dipper and Mabel an says dudes I'm stiff. Dipper mumbles so am I. Wendy says, say what dip? Dipper jumps and says oh I'm just a little stiff too. Mabel jumps up and says why don't we take a little walk out side Wendy agrees thinking a little exercise might loosen her up.

As Wendy an the pine twins walk around in the woods just Outback of Wendy's house. Mabel get an idea hey guy let's say we play hide and seek. dipper raises an eyebrow and says aren't we a little old for that game. Wendy punches Dipper in the arm and says dude you're never too old for hide and seek. Dipper shrug isn't it a little dark out here. no dude that's what makes it fun. dipper looked at Wendy and Mabel and says what about the weird things in the Woods. Wendy's taps Dipper on the head and tells him dude we're still on my property we should be good.

dipper ask so who's going to be it. at the exact same time Mabel and Wendy say not it dipper gets the gist of it and says ok ok I'll be it. Wendy and Mabel run into the woods and hide while Dipper counts. Dipper count to 20 ready or not here I come. as dipper look for Wendy and Mabel in the woods he has a feeling he's being watched. Dipper turn around gos in his backpack and pull out a flashlight. Dipper said to himself well no one told me this is against the rules. Dipper walk around the Woods for about 10 minutes looking for Mabel and Wendy. when he hears a scream. Dipper than ran through the woods to find the scream only to see that it's Wendy and what look like A very big wolf. Wendy fell on the ground screaming again. dipper with out even thinking grab a stick and charges the wolf.

Dipper swung the stick with all he could Hitting the wolf in the head. The wolf losing interest in the red head. Go's after Dipper in sted. Dipper tells Wendy to run Wendy screams not with out you. Dipper says I'll be ok I've fault bigger and stronger than this little old wolf now run windy and finde Mabel. Wendy run and says I'll meet you back at the house and she disappear into the Woods.

dipper turn his attention to the wolf and swung again this time the wolf moved his head. dipper jump back and prepare to fight as the wolf ran up dipper jump to the side letting the wolf claws only scratch him a little. Dipper look at the wound and covered it dipper took the sick ran up to the wolf and jab it in the Nose. the wolf howls in pain. dipper then took the stick and broke it on the wolfs head. The wolf then cry and ran back in to the Woods. Dipper felt relieved for he had won against the wolf protecting his dearest Wendy.

as dipper felt pain from the cut he started to wrap it. then proceeded back to Wendy's house after 5 minutes of walking dipper started to get dizzy and he fell. The world started to spin around him and the cut on his arm started to burn and his eyes Glu. After a few minutes he passed out.

Back at Wendy's house Wendy had found Mabel and ran in to the house and lock the door. Mabel cry what about dipper he still out there. Don't worry Mabel he said he'd come and when your brother promises something he usually delivers. Mabel side and said you're right. But if he's not back in 15 minutes I'm going out there. I'm with you Mabel said Wendy. Wendy and Mabel started to look for weapon against the wolf. Mabel grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen drawer and Wendy grabbed her old trustee ax . After 15 minutes have passed and still no word from Dipper. Mabel and Wendy proceeded to unlock the back door only to see Wendy little brother Oliver standing there. Wendy said Oliver its you. He looked up and said who were you expecting?

Dipper yelld Mabel have you seen him. No said Oliver. Why What happened? We were attacked by a wolf in the woods cried Wendy and dipper stayed to fight that was the last time I saw him. How long has he been out there ? about 25 minutes cry Mabel we have to go look for him.

Oliver turned and said you're right let's go look for him Wendy looked at her little brother and said don't you need a weapon. no I'm good I'm a man after all. Wendy said forget it and even if we have to fight the wolf again I'll protect him and Mabel. The an idea popped into Label's head. Mabel ran back to the house to find 3 flashlight it's dark out here and we might miss him says Mabel. Mabel run back out to windy and Oliver give them their flashlight an proceed into the woods to find Dipper.

Wendy is sweating bullets saying I'm responsible for these kids I'm so dead if something happen to him. I should have stayed and fought with him instead of running away. Mabel said no he would not have let you. Let me?

Mabel continued Wendy he still loves you and he can't fight the wolf and protect you at the same time. He still loves me I thought he was over it now. Nope said Mabel he still very much in love with you. Oliver said well it's kind of obvious if you look at it from the outside he smirked. Wendy Grins and said not to me. Well of course said Oliver you've never been the sharpest tool when it came to boys.

After 10 minutes of looking they see what looks like a blue hat. oh god it's dipper what happened to him Wendy ran to his side and picked him up. she only sees the one stretch wrap up on his arm and that's it.

They then start to run back to the house after a few minutes they get there. they then lock the door and Wendy runs dipper up stairs to her room and lise him in the bed she runs to get a first aid kit while Oliver comfort Mabel downstairs she removed dipper rapping over his cut only to see that it is bright red. she apply antibiotics to it and then she wipes the sweat off her forehead. a tear Goes Down Wendy's face while she treats dipper for a minute there she could have lost you. The only man to ever tried to protect me besides my father and to actually go toe-to-toe with a wolf and win. She had a newfound respect for Dipper it's not everyday that a 13 year old fights for the girl he loves and wins. it's also not everyday that the girl he loved had to carry him back to the house. she laughed a little and give Dipper a soft kiss on the lips and says thank you. Mabel grins and takes a picture of it not letting Wendy see her in the door. hehehe this go's in the book.

Mabel then cough and walk in to see Wendy finishing the wrapping of dippers cut. Wendy blushes and look at Mabel and says how long have you been there Mabel replies I just got here with a smirk on her face.

Mabel look at dipper and asked how is he doing. well he looks stable for now said Wendy but for now let's just keep an eye on.

Wendy asked where is Oliver? Mabel looked at Wendy and sed he went to his room to lay down. Wendy asked if he`s okay Mabel said yes he's just a little tired from running in the woods. and it's 9:45pm Wendy thinks for a second he has the right idea I could go for a little sleep. what about you Mabel? Yeah I'll join you.

They both get in the bed Mabel on the left and windy on the right with dipper in the middle.

3 hours passed and dipper slowly wakes up it looks to is right and see Wendy which makes his face go a bright scarlet red. dipper slowly get out of bed trying not to wake Wendy and his sister. Dipper looked at the clock and it is now 12:45 am he start to think what happened only remembering bits and pieces of the last few hours. He then bites his lip and look at the cut on his arm which is now a little numb oh yes the wolf. said dipper as he looked at his cut he then looked at both sides to see Wendy and Mabel and wipers sweat off his head and said thank God there safe. Dipper then got up and went into the bathroom unzipped his pants to use it he then notice that he got a little bigger he smirked and said beat this Robbie. Has he finished dipper started to smell he looked at the wall and he said I know someone in there. A voice reply dude I just in a secret hiding place how did you know I was in here. Dipper asked who is in there dipper then walk into the hallway only to see Oliver walking out of the pantry closet dude what were you doing in there. Oliver told him there is a secret passage behind the bathroom wall. dipper eye brow rose and dude were you looking at me use the bathroom. Oliver said no I just sometimes walk through the secret passage ways to get to other parts of the house. dipper says okay but next time I'm in the bathroom please don't go in there Oliver give him a thumbs up. So Oliver asked Dipper do you feel OK dog dipper said yes except for the cut that's a little numb. I'm totally fine dipper than walks back into the room and gets in bed. as he gets under the covers he makes a mistake and wake up Wendy. Wendy then looked at him for a sec before jumping and hugging him Thank God Little dude you're okay. Dipper said that of course I am Wendy hugging dipper and said don't ever scare me like that again. Wendy's then kisses dipper on the cheek

Dipper looks at Wendy with a scarlet red face and said what was that for?

Wendy says dude you save my life I owe you more than that if there's ever anything I can do for you please tell me. Dipper could think of a few things not something he would say out loud but it was nice to think that way. Wendy gets out of bed walks to her closet and grab some clothes she looks back at dipper and says I'm going to take a shower you can go back to sleep I'll be back soon. Dipper put his head under the cover and pretend to go to sleep. As Wendy walk out into the bathroom dipper jump out of bed at the sound of the door closing dipper then remember Oliver secret passageway. And fly into it faster than any rat. Dipper hurry and look for a hole to look into the bathroom. as he found one he looked up to see a completely naked Wendy his jaw hit the floor harder than a bag of rocks dipper then droll and started to pitch a tent looking at the nude windy prepare to get in the shower as Wendy turn the hot water an on bent over to pick up a rag she dropped giving dipper a full view of her back door. Dipper was no longer pitching a tent he was full on U.S. monument.

Dipper started to touch himself thinking of windy watching as the hot water slowly move down her body and how she slowly cleaned every nook and cranny of herself from her B cup breast to her crotch rocket. She was making sure not to miss a spot. dipper thought he may never get a view like this again. he was going to saver every minute of this. his heart starts to beat faster pulse goes up eye start to get blurry. Dipper pull back wondering what's wrong he run out of the passageway can't control his urges. he then think it be better if he left or he may hurt someone probably Wendy. Dipper then run downstairs out the back door and into the woods where he lets his emotion take hold dipper howls and runs through the woods.

Wendy hears this and thinks damn that Wolf must still be out there better call Pest Control tomorrow she then finished her shower. And headed back to bed not seeing dipper there she thought he probably went downstairs for something to eat. And she goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 new found strength

Chapter 3 new found strength

Warning this is where the M rating start if you are not comfortable with sex strong language don't read this chapter thank you...

The next morning Mabel wakes up bright and early look to her left to see Wendy and dipper only know dipper. Mabel wakes Wendy and asked wears dipper at I don't know I thought he went downstairs last night to get something to eat the girls jump up on the bed to go looking for him Mabel ran to Oliver's room only to see he's not there. Wendy Oliver's gone to. No he just leave early in the morning sometimes said Wendy. oh said Mabel but where is dipper? Mabel I don't know that Wendy let's go look for him.

Wendy gets dressed and runs out the back door with Mabel behind as they get into the Woods they start to find threads of dipper clothes thinking the worst. Mabel crying saying what could have done this to his clothes. Wendy then comfort her remember it's your brother we're talking about last night he beat up a wolf maybe he's just walking around in the nude for fun. Mabel looked at Wendy with a raised eyebrow and asked why would Dipper walk around early in the morning naked Wendy shrugged her shoulders and said I don't know he's at that age they continue to look.

A short time later they see a stark naked dipper walk out of bushes deep in the forest . Only he was a little different taller more mature looking he was closer to Wendy's age. Mabel then ran to Dipper hugging him and asking what happened to you.

Dipper looks down at Mabel and says I don't know. one second I looking at ...dipper look up and see's Wendy turn to look at him. He turns red... aah.. well ..you see what had happened was I ... I looked up at the stars out the window yeah that's what I did. Catching himself before you say anything that would get him in trouble. When I looked out the window my body starts to get hotter and I started to lose control. Mabel look perplexed what do you mean by lose control?

I don't know all I know is I felt like I could attack someone at any minute so I ran into the woods as fast as I could and that's all I remember till just an hour ago when I woke up. Wendy looked at dipper and said could this have something to do with the wolf. dipper said probably in this town I wouldn't put it past it. do you have something I can put on till I get back to the house. Mabel reached into her bag and hand Dipper a sweater with my little pony on it. Dipper looked at the sweater and said I think I'd rather walk naked. Wendy's looking stun at how cute he was an barely saying the words . I think I prefer him naked. Mabel looked up to Wendy and says what did you say? Wendy looked down and said nothing nothing!

Dipper Says after putting the My Little Pony sweater on let's get back to your house so I can look in to the journal for that wolf it might be able to explain some of these things. Mabel and Wendy agreed and continued to walk back dipper holding the sweater down to cover up his men hood and not doing a very good job of it.

Dipper Wendy and Mabel get back to Wendy's house. dipper run upstairs to his bag and pulled out a new outfit. But his clothes don't fit. He called Wendy upstairs hiding behind the door saying my clothes don't fit anymore. Wendy said one sec she ran to her father's room and grab some of her Dad's clothes from the back of his closet from his college years. She ran back to Dipper gave him the clothes and they seem to fit him. Dipper walked out of Wendy's room a little taller than he was back in the woods and have a little stubble.

When she gasped looking at dipper thinking he might just be my type before smacking herself and saying wait he's just a 13 year old kid no matter the looks like.

Dipper went back to Wendys room sat on the bed and looked in the journal for the wolf that attacked them last night to no avail did he find the wolf. the journal had no saying of a big wolf in gravity falls. Dipper side and laid back on the bed. What are we going to do now the wolf is not in the journal and I don't know where the other two Journals are. looks like I'm screwed and I hope I go back to normal before grunkle Stan gets back he is going to kill me. If he doesn't kill me for thinking I'm a stranger. Dipper looked at Wendy and says do you have any ideas Wendy looks at dipper and says no. Oh well No reason to doubt on it now.

Wendy looks at dipper an asked dude how tall are you going to grow. Dipper says what. Are you talking about Wendy? dude you look like a grown man. Dipper jumped out of bed and runs to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

After coming in Mabel decided She did not want you to see her brother change. she Thinks what should Mabel eat. I'm going to eat a bowl of cereal as she was eating the food she hear a loud scream Mabel dropped the bowl and runs upstairs only to seem Wendy holding her mouth and looking into the bathroom. Mabel runs up holds her mouth and gasped at what looks to be a 17 year old dipper. Mabel asked what's going on. dipper looked and said I don't know Mabel look too windy and said what are we going to do. Wendy stop to think well we could go into the woods and find the wolf dipper said that's a horrible idea what if he attacked us again. Well this time will have weapons and with you and your new found height the fight should be a little easier. Dipper thought about it for a second and said let me eat first and then we can go. Dipper Mabel and Wendy go downstairs to look in the fridge for something to eat for breakfast. Wendy look at the pine twins and asked what do you two want to eat. Mabel said I'm full from cereal and dipper said whatever you eat I be good with it Wendy. She said okay and scrambled some eggs. One plate in front of dipper and one plate for me as she began to eat her eggs dipper sniffs his and pushes the plate away.

Wendy and Mabel look at dipper and asked what's wrong. Dipper look at Wendy's and said no offense I just have an appetite for something else. well we have plenty of food in the fridge said Wendy go get whatever you like. Dipper looked in the fridge and saw a porterhouse steak his eyes look blue as he went for it. he put the steak on the table and started to eat it like a rabbit dog all Mabel and Wendy to do was look in aha.

At that moment Oliver came in through the back door. Mabel looked back at him and said what's up oliv. Oliver eyebrows raised for that nickname but he soon shrugged it off he then looked up at the guy sitting at the table eating his dad stake who's the new guy eating like a pit bull? a new boyfriend sis? No its dipper something happened to him last night.

As Oliver took in the site of the New Dipper he thought back to his new friends. he then ran to his sister and said keep Dipper here. he grabbed Mabel's hand and said can you help me help your brother Mabel looked perplexed asking do you know what's going on? yes but I'll explain later just for now we need to hurry. dipper Wendy and Mabel look at Oliver .Oliver grabbed Mabel hand and ran out the door just as Wendy got up to close the door dipper finished the steak.

Wendy's then look back at dipper and said looks like we're on our own till they get back. Wendy asked dipper what do you think is going on with Oliver. Dipper wiping his mouth said I don't know but if he says he can help then let him. dipper said I'm going to wash up as he went upstairs into the bathroom. Wendy followed after him to her room. as she heard the shower turn on she went out and snuck into the pantry closet to get a sneak Peak at the New Dipper and to her amazement he was the biggest thing she had ever saw next to her child hood pony. She got out of the passage way and back into bed thinking that maybe she could get Robbie to get attacked by that Wolf if this is the result. But she didn't know how big it was in the beginning so maybe he was always like this and the Grove was just his physical body well whatever no need to dwell on it now. Then turn over and turn back on the movie she turned off last night began to watch it till dipper gets out the shower or Mabel and Oliver get back.

As dipper dry's offs and look into the mirror and see a 19 year old dipper he is still aging and does not seem to be stopping. he hoping by the end of the day he's doesn't look to be a104 that'd would be bad. Dipper than gets dressed walk out of the bathroom and back in to Wendys room. all he could see was A heavenly Angel more beautiful then the eternal stars in the night sky. Wendy still not noticing dipper continue laying on the bed. dipper animal instincts make him loses all scents and walk up to Wendy bend down to her and grab her face and kisst her on the lips. Wendy fights for a second till dipper kiss gets deeper. Wendy never knew he was such a good kisser. dipper pushes Wendy back on the bed an started to rip her clothes off wendy is not putting up a fight. She is too swept up from the passion of Dippers kiss.

Dipper start getting rougher and rougher and has stopped kissing Wendy lips. He moving on to her neck and start sinking his teeth into her pale white skin making her let out a small moan

What is he thinking... what are we doing. am I really being turned on and brought to my breaking point by dipper. If I don't stop this soon I'll lose control Wendy then pushes deeper back and dipper Rises up and ripping off his shirt. all to Wendy's amazement all she could see was a supermodels six pack. Suddenly the space between her legs get warm Wendy thought maybe just a little then she smacked herself wait I have to be strong he's just a kid then Wendy looked up into the new 19 year-old dipper all she can think is he's a kid he's a kid he's a kid. Dipper come down for another kiss steel mounting windy.

Dipper than pins her hands above her head and starts to kiss her again. as Wendy starts to fight back she finds herself in ahh of Dippers New found strength. Finally give in to the passion and pleasure Wendy slowly caress dippers chest feeling waves of passion from Dipper touch that she had never felt form another man. Dipper continue to strip Wendy bear. having long waited for his summer prize right before his very eyes dipper was in disbelief. that for so long he had Sat next to such an angel and only now able to steal her true beauty. Dipper started to kiss Wendy from her neck to her toes making sure that he mark down every curve every line every bump and every hair on her body in his mind forever. windy voice went out in passion. As she moaned from his caressing touch. She has never had a man work so hard just to make her feel good she was hitting her head for not doing this sooner. but good god it feel so good Wendy quenching her cover squinting her toes her head lift up in her eyes roll in the back of her head as dipper came back up to her face. Dipper lifted backup and whisper in a seductive voice in her ear I may have stolen a kiss and a glimpse of your heavenly body but I will go no further unless you give me permission Wendy looked up at Dipper and said my body has already given you permission.

Wendy think that this is her last chance to stop Dipper before he goes too far. As Wendy start to look down at the bulge on dippers leg there was a massive rod. she could just imagine that going into her just the thought of it sent wave of pleasure through her body.

dipper slowly start to caress her neck and run his hand through her ginger hair. As the heat in the room increase dipper slowly slide off his blue jeans. Dipper start to slide his hand down Wendy body leaving A Trail of kisses in his wake . dipper spread Wendy's legs and slowly caresses her wet woman hood. as pleasure ensued all windy could do was sit there and take it. dipper slowly put his fingers inside her taking his time to massage the wall of Wendy womanhood as he leaned back up he look Wendy in the eyes and kissed her. Wendy look up and asked what that it. Dipper smirks and said not even close.

as he took his massive appended and caressed the outer lip of Wendy's womanhood slowly but surely enter into Wendy's womanhood Wendy let out yelled of passion and pain this is the first time she ever had something this big. Dipper paused for a sec noticing nothing had ever felt this good he wanted to favor this feeling forever. Wendy starts moaning as dipper rock back forth with her in a slow rhythm till she join in.

Dipper is taking it as slow as he can to not hurt Wendy. Wanted to take his time and savor every moment with her every feeling he had. he wanted to remain like this forever.

As Wendy start getting used to the size she whispered into my ear to go fasting harder give me more dipper complied. He starts going faster and harder and harder and faster fucking the life out of Wendy. Wendy cries out as she reaches multiple orgasms at the same time.

And dipper was right behind her sprained his seed directly into her only making her orgasm stronger and they both collapsed on each other. dipper role off Wendy breathing hard.

Dipper said I'm sorry Wendy I don't know what came over me. Thinking that he may have just went too far wait he knew you went too far. Wendy turns to Dipper look him in his beautiful blue eyes and kisses him on the lips and said I don't care what came over you I'm just glad it happened. I've never felt so good in my life and I don't want it to it end. dipper look at Wendy so what are you saying. I'm saying to you go back to normal let's date . So as long as I'm big like this you will date me yes side Wendy. Dipper said woohoo at the top of his lungs.


	4. Chapter 4 truth

Chapter 4 truth

Mabel looks at Oliver thinking he's kind of cute. as he and she run through the woods Mabel asked what's going on. Oliver look back and says just keep a open mind Mabel. Mabel Grins and says I have the most open mind in this city. you can tell me anything. Oliver said are you shor? yes said Mabel.

Oliver just stop running. he looked at Mabel and said you asked for it. he then turned in to what looks to be a fiery red tiger. Mabel gasped omg your a lion. no! Mabel I'm a tiger and I've been given a gift like your brother. so dips a lion to? no tiger ...ah ...no he's something else . what asking Mabel? your brother is a wolf. now hop on. I'm faster than you. Mabel looks at Oliver as she walked up to him thinking to her self I have to get in on this .as Mabel mount Oliver to rides on top of him she smiled and said I had never Seen an animal so beautiful her hands rolling in his red hair. Thou Mabel could not see it Oliver was extremely happy.

I smell them there near. Oliver come up on a water fall he stop and sniff the air. he tell Mabel to hang on he then jumps in to the water fall only to be greeted by darkness. Oliver and Mabel look around the dark cave behind the waterfall. Mabel sees what looks to be a white feather on the ground. Mabel jumped off Oliver and ran to the feather. Oliver yeah Mabel no! ...

Mabel picks up the feather. only to be scared by a roar from the dark regions of the cave. Out Burst a black lion straight towards Mabel. The beast slowly started walking in circles around Mabel. Mabel screamed Oliver help me but Oliver just stood there. as the lion got closer and Mabel looked on in horror the lion said what bring you hear child. Mabel was in aah that the lion could talk. Suddenly a laugh could be heard in the shadows. Mabel eyes jetted to the dark side of the cave only to see what looked to be a hand somewhat in the light. out step A monkey. Mabel is confused as ever.

The monkey says Leo looks like we have a snack...

The lion roars and says don't you mean I have a snack Knives...

Out of nowhere jumps Oliver roaring at the top of his lungs and saying guys this joke is going too far plus we have more urgent matters to attend to.

The lion scuffs at Oliver and walks back into the darkness.

The monkey walks up to Mabel and put out a foot saying nice to meet you sorry for the hole eat you thing that was a joke...

Mabel slowly reaches out her hand and shake the monkey's foot and with a nervous and Crackling in her voice says nice to meet you to.

Oliver run up to the darkness and says guys come out she's cool she knows about me.

From the darkness all Oliver could see was five set's of glowing eyes. From the darkness out pops a white but very big tiger he looks down on Oliver and roar you told her! We give you 3 rule just 3 an you break the first 1 . oliver look up at the white tiger and says yes but there is a reason her brothers been termed. The white tiger looks down at Oliver in disbelief saying you gave our gift to a another human?

Oliver immediately says no someone turns him into a wolf and without the necklace he is aging too fast in a little while hill be at his prime age.

Out from the darkness walk 4 large teens. they look down at Oliver and asked what happened. Oliver looks up and says leo I need your help come quick to my house. From the four large teens 1 walk forward with golden blonde hair sparkling and blue eyes he looks down at Oliver and says I'll go first I'm faster Oliver looks up and says OK Ararador. As Ararador ran out of the cave he then jumped in to the air and transform into a giant bird with silk yellow feather glistening in the sunlight.

Leo looks back at his friends and says lets go Oliver you can explain on the way. Oliver looks at Leo and says I think it's better if they explain at the house. I'm a outsider on all of this said Oliver.

he teen started to transform in front of Mabel. Already counted the 2 Tigers including Oliver 1 monkey, 1 lion, and two Panthers. it seem to be one in the back who had not transformed yet the teen seem to be the tall silent type. Mabel walked up to him and asked what animal are you ? he looked down at Mabel and said I cannot control my form yet. So I will ride a top Leo. Mabel looked up at him and said you avoided my question?

He slowly walk to Leo jumped a top the black lion. Leo roared and said it's time to go.

from the water falls burst 6 animals and a very happy Mabel atop Oliver yelling woo hoo.

As the animals ran through the woods trying as hard as they could to reach Oliver's house. All but Ararador who was already started circles over Oliver's and Wendy's house. he suddenly swooped down like a hawk jetting for its pray. He then transforms only feet from the open window as he flew through the window. all that could be seen was a startled Dipper and Wendy. Ararador looks at dipper and says get dressed boy he then looks down and picks up dippers pants and throws them to him.

Dipper and Wendy both sit there in fear of the man who just flew through their window. Dipper then jumps up and then launches himself at the strange man. the man just move out of the way and dipper flies into the TV. then Ararador just walks over and picks up the pants again and throw them to dipper and said I will not fight a naked man get dressed!

Dipper than looks down and sees his manhood hanging in the wind. And this time he listens Dipper started putting on the pants And ask the man who are you?

Ararador answers it is no consequence to who I am but you boy need to explain. now how did you get that gift. Dipper looking confused asked what gift?

From out of nowhere a alarm clock is launched at the man's head . He moved his head dodging the alarm clock. Instead it hit dipper. Wendy right behind the man with a cover wrapped around her still laying in the bed yell get out get out.

The man looks back at Wendy hold his eyes in annoyance and says I'll be down stairs. he walks out of Wendy's room. And down the stairs. Wendy and dipper then look at each other. who the hell was that said Wendy? beats me said dipper. The two hurry to get fully dressed. Grads weapons from Wendy's closet dipper holding a baseball bat and Wendy haves her old trusty ax.

They slowly walk down the stair weary of where the stranger neither of them New was at. As they both reached the kitchen they saw him just sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a glass of tea.

Ararador look up and asked are you two ready now. Wendy and dipper look at him an say ready for what?

Ararador stand up and says the ceremony. Dipper asked what is the ceremony? And who the hell are you.

Ararador laugh says forgive my rudeness my name is ARARADOR and like me you have a gift.

Dipper looks up and confusion. he says Ararador or whatever your name is you keep saying gift. what gift do I have?

Ararador Snickers and says boy if what my friend says is true then you have a very important gift and if we don't work fast you'll reach your prime age.

Wendy's started edging closer to Ararador. And asked what are you doing in my house and what the hell is prime age? start talking or I swear to God I'll put my ax in your head.

OK OK said Ararador I know why don't we sit down an drink a cup of tea while we talk?

Dipper look at Ararador and says how about you talk before we beat the hell out of you!?

Ararador looks at dipper an laughs you sure have there personality. whose personality said dipper? the wolves boy the wolves. What wolves asked dipper?

Ararador look at dippers right arm an asked. that bandage on your arm let me guess you were bit or scratch buy something last night.

Dipper look at Ararador and said yes I was scratched by a wolf in the woods protecting my friend what is this to you.

Ararador smile at Dipper and says that's good boy you had a wolf's heart before you were scratched not just anyone can go toe to toe with one of my kind. dipper asked what kind are you?

Ararador look at the dipper and says we are Celestial Beings. and you are not the same boy you were last night. now you are Celestial like me and if we don't hurry you will reach your prime age.

Dipper looks at him and says I'm nothing like you and what the hell is prime age you keep saying that?

Ararador tells dipper that we're more alike than you know. follow me outside and I'll explain everything. dipper and windy then slowly edge to the door Right behind Ararador.

As Ararador walked to the middle of Wendy's backyard. he look back at dipper and said watch this boy he then jumped into the air and transformed into a bird. dipper and windy fall to the ground in disbelief for this is the first time they seen a human transform it what looks to be a animal. He then flys to dippers feet and transforms back. he then looks dipper in the eyes it says this is what you are boy. You might not have chosen this but the gift is still yours to do with as you please.

Wendy and dipper sit there trying to take in what they had just seen as they Sat Ararador walked up to dipper and pulled a lock of his hair. Dipper looked and asked what the hell man?Ararador did not respond.

he then walk to a nearby tree and took a leaf. he then neiled to the ground and grab a pinch of dirt. he walked back to the house turn on the water holes and took a few drops of water. he went into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle he put the ingredients he just gathered into it and shook the bottle. he then walk back to dipper and grabbed dippers hand and with his claw poke a tiny hole in his index finger. he then takes dippers finger put it over the bottle squeezes three drops of blood into it.

Ararador looks at Dipper and says the ceremony is complete I have what I need. Dipper looks up at him and asked what did you just do?

Ararador looks at him and says the leaf is life the dirt is us the water bines in the blood is the chain with these elements the ceremony is now complete.

he then pull out A long chain wrap it around the bottle and cork the bottle he then walks to dipper and put the necklace around his neck.

Dipper asked what is this? Ararador tells him that necklace will stop you from aging and as long as you wear it you will not age another day. Dipper looks at him an asked who are you what's going on what happen and what was that wolf in the Woods?

That's all for now boy we should wait for my friend to get here before I explain more he then wink at Wendy and proceeded to walk back in the house.

Sorry guys I had to end the chapter here will explain more in Chapter five which will be along shortly and sorry for any misspellings this is my first time and I still not to use to this site oh yes let me tell you all of their name and please leave a comment blow

The Black Lion : Leo

The golden bird: Ararador

The brown monkey: Knives

The big white tiger: Spike

The Black Panther: Panther

The red Panther: Beauty

The white tiger: Don

The mystery teen: Dexsen


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 unexpected

Oliver and his friends had just came upon a clearing of him and his sister's house. As they got back they all turned back into their human forms before leaving the tree line not wanting to be seen by the locals. Oliver and Mabel then run through the door only to see Ararador. Oliver asked where is my sister and dipper. Ararador respond they're upstairs talking. and what a lovely couple he added.

Oliver looks and says they're not a couple. Ararador smirk and says that's not what I seen. Oliver shrug it off and just runs to the stairs with maple as the two reach the top of the stairs they see a light on in the bathroom. Oliver slowly approaches the bathroom door only to see dipper looking in the mirror. Oliver asked dipper are you okay. Dipper response yes I feel great. Oliver asks where is my sister? Dipper says she's in her room trying to get her head around all of this. Oliver Says OK let's leave her alone for a minute so we can talk to my friends. Dipper respond so that guy downstairs every door is your friend.

Yes and his name is Ararador. I sent him a long early to help you. did he finish the ceremony asked Oliver. dipper responded if you mean this weird necklace then yes.

Oliver sighed in relief Thank God he got to you in time. you almost reached your prime age. dipper looked at Oliver with a puzzled look on his face. what the hell is prime age that other guy kept saying that. Oliver looked at Dipper I think my friends down stairs can better explain what's going on then I can. let's go talk to them.

Oliver and dipper left the bathroom to go downstairs to talk with Oliver's friends. Mabel thought to herself Wendy would want to hear this too ignoring Oliver's request to leave his sister alone. Mabel ran to Wendy's room to fetch her and Mabel open the door all she could see with a half naked woman. Mabel quickly covered her eyes and said sorry Wendy. before covering her eyes she saw hickeys all over Wendy's body.

Mabel Grinned with her eyes still covered. and said oh my god oh my god you an my bro did it didn't you? Wendy responded no these are just mosquito bites! Wendy Took a pillow and threw it at Maple and yelled get out dweeb. Mabel walked back out the door with a giant grin on her face. Wendy still in the room is now embarrassed to the fullest she had been found out. And because of Ararador's sudden flying interruption in her window she had not fully clean herself from dippers and her 20 minutes of passion.

she did not worried of pregnancy because she was on the pill. but still not wanting to fill dippers seed going down her legs and staining her clothes. she thought that it'd be good to clean herself up a little she just didn't think someone would open the door. being that she was the only girl in her house her not thinking about Mabel.

Mabel still grinning very big. outside the door she then knocked and tells Wendy Oliver's friends are here and they're going to explain what happened to dipper come down when you're ready Mabel then ran off to join everyone downstairs. Wendy thinking to herself I hope that girl can keep a secret. then saying oh hell she has the biggest mouth in this town. then Wendy finishes to clean herself up.

Oliver and dipper reach the kitchen. Leo then walks up to dipper sniffed him and said so your what's this is all about. dipper looked at Leo and asked who are you and what's going on? Leo looked at him and then said I'm a Celestial Being like you. dipper looked at Leo and said I got all that I just want to know what the hell is going on here.

Leo chuckles and says that's easy my friend over there told me about last night. that scratch on your arm came from someone like me. either he could not control himself or was just attacking you for fun. but still that little scratch has now made you one of us. dipper look at Leo how could a little scratch turn me into this.? Leo look at dipper and tells him any mixing of a celestial and a human makes that human a celestial.

And depending on when the humans was changed. At a young age he or she will age rapidly to the prime age of 25. unless the ceremony is complete.

And if he or she is bitten at an older age he or she age will decrease rapidly to the prime age of 25.

Leo openly state so basically if you want to remain your current age don't take off that necklace. pointing toward dippers chest.

dipper asked why 25? Leo state that at the age of 25 you are at your strongest. That's why its called prime age.

Mabel hearing everything Leo is saying is thinking. How bad she want in on this. her getting older quicker is like a cheat sheet on life to her. and she can become a really cute animal she doesn't see a downside to it. Mabel then says to herself what animal do I want to be? She then looked around the kitchen looking at all the people standing around an remembering which animal each one was except for dexson who did not change. Mabel eyes then stick on Oliver she form a plan in her head and lets out a very big grin with what would sounds like a sinister laugh.

Mabel then enters the kitchen and walk up to Oliver. Oliver looked at Mabel and asked what's up? Mabel whispers in his ear can I talk to you outside alone it's important? Oliver agrees without a fight Mabel says under her voice it's all going according to plan.

as Mabel and Oliver start walking out the door. Wendy comes downstairs and sees the group she asked where are Mabel and Oliver going? the group shrugs at the question. Before Wendy could say another word Leo eyes jet it to her. He walked up to the red headed girl and sniffed her. he then look back at his friend Ararador and said we're going to need another one.

Wendy then looked up at him and said. who are you and why are you sniffing me ? Leo responded my name is Leo. And last night did you get scratched by the wolf? Wendy said no the wolf startled me and I fell but I never got scratched or bit by it. why do you ask ? well I don't know how but you have the gift to and from the way you smell your wolf like the boy.

Wendy looks on in confusion. And then look at Dipper an asked what is he talking about? Dipper Looks up at Wendy and his face go A deep scarlet red dippers eyes widen looking at Wendy. he then put his head down in shame an asked any mixing of the blood of a human and a celestial makes them a celestial asked dipper to Leo? Yes why asked Leo?

So does that even mean you know? Leo asked what's you know? Dipper face turned an even deeper shade of red and then dipper looked up and said the thing you do with a girl you like.

Leo's and Wendy eyes widen as they figured out what he's talking about. Leo falls to the ground and Laughs a the two. Wendy just stand there in confusion and embarrassment at what dipper said.

Leo's still laughing stop for a minute and said yes yes that would do it. and then continue to laughing at the to now blood red teens.

Now outside Mabel and Oliver have reached the side of the house out of sight from the rest of the group. Oliver' looked at Mabel and ask what did you want to talk about? Mabel smiled and said this. she then pushed Oliver to the wall and tried to kiss him. Oliver duct an jumped to the side.

Mabel what are you doing asked Oliver? Mabel said what does it look like I'm trying to kiss a cute guy now just hold still. Oliver duct again. barely missing Mabel's hands. Oliver put up a hand and yelled stop! Mabel so caught up and her plan thought that if she could just connect one kiss he would be putty in her hands.

Oliver still dodging Mabel's advances asked don't you think this is going a little too far too fast. I mean you're cute and all and I really like you but this is way to fast for me can we start off with holding hands or something like that.

Mabel stop chasing him and said you think I'm cute? Oliver look at her walked up and held her hand and said of course I do who wouldn't. your funny you're brave and you didn't look away when I changed how can I not like you. Mabel you're not like the other girls in gravity falls there's more to you than meets the eye. And I would love to take the time to find out everything about you.

Mabel's plans where now shot to hell. in all her thinking she never thought Oliver would like her back. it may take longer but she would rather have a boyfriend then be an animal.

OK Oliver said Mabel. so what are we going to do now? Oliver looks at her and said well how about we hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek. and after my friends leave we can go on a date in town. and we can work are way from their.

Mabel smiled and said I'd like that. so are we dating now said Mabel with a red face.

..Guess so said Oliver he then kiss Mabel on the cheek and runs in the house leaving a surprised Mabel.

Mabel eyes then starts glazing over in a dream like state. she then Shakes her head and said tiger Mabel, tiger Mabel, tiger Mabel!

Mabel said dam I have to stay on track if I mess this up no tiger Mabel this summer. she then turned to the house and said I'll get what I want one way or the other.

Now back in the house we come upon A pissed off Wendy. who is now sitting on the couch talking to Leo who still laugh every other minute. He explain everything that he just explain to dipper to her.

In the kitchen a blank face dipper sits at the kitchen table. Surrounded by Oliver's friends all commenting on dipper statements from earlier.

Panther look down on dipper and says I can't believe you turn a girl out with sex.

dipper looks at him and said I did not turn her out I just didn't know I'd give her this curse.

Don puts his arm on dippers shoulder an tells him boy this can be you and her curse or gift. Depends on how you look at it. yes you may have urges you can't control yet and you may end up lying or hurting the people you love is the curse that come with this gift. But there is a upside now you're faster stronger can do thing you never thought were possible and because of our animal side our body's burn fat quick so now you have the body of a god. Does that still sound like a curse to you boy.

Dipper look up at Don. an then down deep in thought he was thinking how can me and Wendy explained all this to our family and what will are lives be like with this so called gift.

Then dipper Thinks will she still like me now that I've done this to her. he looks up at Wendy in the other room praying that this had not messed up his chances of a life with Wendy.

Wendy looks up to see dipper at the kitchen table. she close her eyes and jumped from the couch she grabbed a jacket from the closet and runs out the front door an down the road to town. dipper run to the door and yell Wendy wait I'm sorry!

Leo laughs and says wow she has the legs an anger of a wolf too.

Dipper looks down in disgust at himself he hurt the first girl he had ever loved. Before he sunk any lower Ararador pushed his back. **And** said what's wrong with you boy go after her she will need you now more than ever. Beauty right behind Ararador said a girl that runs just wants to see if the guy she likes will follow. So kid are you going to chase her.

dipper then look up and ran full force out the house. dipper had just realized how good it felt in his new body. he was running faster then he ever could before. with this I should catch up to Wendy in no time. dipper then stopped as he reach the edge of town he sniffed the air looking for Wendy sent.

There he then catches the sent that can only belong to his dear Wendy. he then starts running again following the sent. he comes upon lazy susan's diner. he walked in slowly and look around before seeing a down and out windy sitting in a booth

Dipper Walks up with his head slung in Shame. dipper then says I'm sorry Wendy I never wanted to hurt you and if I could I take it all back. Wendy stood up an looked a dipper and said oh come on little guy this all only happened because you protected me. there's no way you could have known this would happen and plus I'm glad it did now I got a glimpse of the real dipper. The one that would risk his life for mine. how could I stay mad At him.

Dipper looks down into Wendy's eyes and move in for a kiss right before they connected they hear a yell... OMG she's dating a older man. Wendy look over and see Tammy and Robbie...

...

**Will Robbie and the gang accept the new dipper tune in to chapter 6 which will be along shortly please leave a comment below if there's any way I can make the story better and tell me if I may have missed or forgot something thank you good bye**...

by B.L. styles


End file.
